A new beginning
by IcecreamNuke
Summary: Beginnings of a story about my OC and his adventures around Johto. If I get some good feedback I will continue the story. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Before him sprawled over the horizon was a huge city. With a huge light house, a great market and the battle frontier next door, Olivine city was pretty famous. The sea air stung his throat, but he loved it, it reminded him of home. Thomas had been born on three island, his dad was a well known trainer, who now ran his own training centre. As he was riding on his old friend's Lapras he needed a safe place to get off. He chose an old looking part of the dock as it was closest. He stept off of Lapras for the first time in two days. He took that moment to breathe in the johto air.

Thomas had arrived. He said a quick goodbye to Lapras and gave her a treat for taking him all this way from Sinnoh. She smiled at him and she was off on her way back home to three island. Thomas started to wonder around this old part off town when he heard voices. Not in the Johto accent he was expecting but in a definite Hoenn accent. He did not want to be rude but he had a quick look around the corner anyway.

There were what seemed to be a group of sailors but on their stripy tops was an A symbol. Thomas had seen that logo before. But where?

Got it, he had seen it in Team Magma's hideout. They were Team Aqua, Team Magma's enemy. What were they doing here? But before he could find out he was spotted. One of the group turned around and saw him. Thomas began to run, "Hey, get the Kid" the leader if the small group yelled. Thomas instinctively reached for a pokeball from his belt when each of the six burly men sent out a Crawdaunt. He first sent out Luxray, the black Pokemon began to yawn before he realised what was happening. Thomas told him to use Thunder which he did, blowing away two Crawdaunts before he was hit by a powerful Crabhammer. He was down in one hit, these guys meant buissnes Thomas then sent out his Sinnoh starter, Torterra. The huge turtle pokemon roared clearly startling a grunt. Torterra quickly used razor leaf, decimating the four remaining Crawdaunts with ease. The crab Pokemon's jets of water were useless against the leaf monster. One of the Team Aqua members was so angry, he made his Pokemon fire an ice beam into the circle the Crawdaunts had made around Torterra.

The ice beam flew into the circle and nearly missed Torterra, just hitting his strong shell, it bounced off and shot straight at Thomas hitting him full force in the chest flinging him into the Sea.

As Thomas sunk he thought how could this be the end? He was doing so well, how could he die in the sea? If he could move he would be out no problem but he was frozen and sunk to the bottom fully expecting Team Aqua to have got away while he died.

Thomas woke with a jolt. He first thought he was on Lapras but he soon remembered. He didn't dare to open his eyes. He could be dead and in heaven. But he needed to find out. Thomas opened his eyes. He was in a hospital with a Young girl around his age sitting next to him. He looked at her for a second and she smiled at him. Did he know her? He didn't think so. Had he lost part of his memory? She called for a doctor who thankfully came quickly and explained everything.

While Thomas had been battling Team Aqua the girl had called the Police who arrived moments later and caught the criminals in the act of stealing a boat and making off with valuable research equipment stolen from a team of scientists studying the Olivine harbour She had then dragged him out of the water and got him to the hospital safely were she had stayed the whole three days he had been unconscious.

Thomas began thanking her but she said it was Ok, He would have done the same thing for her. She told him her name was Abbie and she was in Olivine to train her Pokemon. He met three of her Pokemon who had waited with her in the Hospital. First there was Ivy her Ivysaur her first pokemon she had ever got. Then there was her poliwhirl she had caught in Kanto and Bayleaf her starter she had recieved when she arrived in Johto.

Thomas explianed how he had already beaten all the gyms in Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and now aimed at beating Johto's best and the Elite four. Thomas looked up and saw that the girl was crying he wiped the tear off of her cheek and told her he was alright. She then said in a nervous voice. "Could I come with you Thomas?" Thomas was a little surprised and asked her why. In a shakey voice she told him that with only three pokemon she wasn't safe to travel. He accepted as he wanted to let her travel like he could.

The next day Thomas was let out of Hospital and the new friends set off to Ecruteak city for Thomas' first Johto Gym battle


	2. Chapter 2

First things first - Big thanks to Warriorswift for reviewing and giving me some helpful advice. The help - I hope - has helped my writing in this next chapter. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism that you could give me so please remember to R&R! I think I will be writing more of this story as I have a lot of plot-lines I could explore. Anyway on with the adventure!

On the road to Eruteak City-

Thomas pushed his way passed a bush, the leaves brushing against his bright red face. They were hopelessly lost and Thomas had near to no more energy. Abbie turned to him -

"I told you we should have stayed on the road, it would have been much easier."

Thomas ignored her, she had been like this for around an hour, ever since Thomas had decided for them that they were taking a shortcut through some woods to get to Eruteak City. He rather annoyingly knew she was right, they were lost-and it was getting dark!

Thomas turned to face Abbie as he sat down and stroked his-now very muddy and wet- Luxray's mane.

"This," he said "Is where I think we should sleep for tonight." Abbie frowned.

"No way!" she said. "There is no way that I am going to sleep, here in the middle of a dark forest, with some boy I hardly know." Thomas felt a twang of sadness - was that how she felt about him? Was he really just

"some boy?"

The sadness he was feeling had clearly spread to his face as Abbie softened up a little and explained why she didn't want to sleep here-

She looked at Thomas - "It's cause I'm afraid of ghosts" she mumbled. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Did you say you were afraid of ghosts?" he questioned her.

Abbie owned up,

"yes," she told him I am, I heard there were a whole bunch off them in this forest and that's why I wanted to get out so soon."

Thomas looked at her and said in a mocking voice "is wickle Abbie scared of the big mean Gengars?" "Does she need to share a tent with Thomas?"

Her eyes lit up. "Could I?" she asked. Thomas took a step back he had only been joking. He turned to look at his Luxray - Now asleep. He faced Abbie, he did not want to be left in an embarrassing situation. His gaze was unfortunately met with the biggest Puppy Dog eyes he had ever seen.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase," she begged Thomas could see she meant it in those giant blue eyes.

"Fine!" he said "Yay!" came the reply as his traveling partner spun away in happiness.

Later That Night

"Budge over Thomas," moaned Abbie- His one person tent was not, in reality, big enough for two people to sleep in.

She sat up and pouted: " How come you don't have a bigger tent?" she wondered out loud.

"Cause I didn't expect to be sharing!" Came the reply, muffled slightly by a pillow. Abbie's head returned to the ground only to shoot up seconds later.

"Did you hear that?" she said in a nervous voice. Thomas sat up. He had heard something, Abbie gave him a push - "well go on, go and see what it is."

Abbie sat alone in the tent, she huddled into a ball wracked with fear, she couldn't stop thinking that the noise had been a ghost.

Finally a voice came from outside - "You won't believe this!"

She stepped outside only to be met by Thomas, two boys and, to her horror, their Ghost pokemon. "What are those ghosts doing here?" she shrieked. Thomas explained - the boys were on an annual fright night which was set up by Morty, the Eruteak gym leader. The aim was to search through the forest to find Morty himself. The first to do this would be given one wish by Morty.

At the mention of a wish Abbie's eyes lit up. This was her chance to get anything she could think of. Her fear all of a sudden vanished as she dragged Thomas away from the tent and deeper into the Forrest.

They had both slept fully clothed as it was cold, but the cold certainly wasn't stopping Abbie. She insisted that they spent "as long as it took," to find Morty.

Two Hours Later

They emerged from a patch of trees, cold, wet and covered in mud. Two hours of search in the dark had resulted in nothing. Backed up by both his own and Abbies Pokemon, who had been enlisted to help the search, Thomas had asked to go back to the tent and give up the pointless search.

Before they could be given a reply however they entered a small clearing near their starting point. There they saw him.

There sitting on a tree stump surrounded by Gastly, was Morty

Well there is the second chapter, hope You liked it. Remember please R&R! Until next time, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

did write this at the same time as chapter two so I won't have responded to any criticism in this chapter. Any way, on with the adventure!

There sitting on a tree stump surrounded by Gastly, was Morty.

"Ahh, finally someone has found me, I have been sitting here for hours!" Morty exclaimed.

Thomas couldn't believe it, they had actually found Morty! Morty went back to looking a his Ghastly. He thought out loud; "Not every one loves ghost types as much as I do, I hold my fright night every year to help people to go out in the forest and not need to fear the ghosts that live there.

Abbie looked at Thomas,

"Which one of us gets the wish?" she asked. Thomas hadn't thought about that.

He pondered the idea for a moment before looking down at the fifteen year old girl and telling her her:

"Seeing as you wanted it so much and you overcame your fear of ghosts, I think you should have it."

She squealed with excitement:

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She then turned back to face Morty who was clearly taken aback by the young girl's behaviour. He took a moment to regain his composure before saying,

"I can give you anything you want, within reason, money is no object, the Pokemon league pay me a decent salary. So what is your wish?"

Abbie's wide grin soon turned into a look of exasperation as she realised she didn't know what she wanted. She had considered a shopping spree but had dismissed the idea as she wouldn't be able to take all of the clothes with her on her travels.

She was stumped, she honestly had no idea of what she wanted. She turned to face Thomas,

"What do you think I should get?" she asked him. Unfortunately he didn't have any ideas either. The pair turned to Morty, he gave them a look of bewilderment as Abbie told him she didn't know what she wanted.

The Next Day

Thomas stretched out on his king-sized

bed. The night before he and Abbie had quickly taken down their tent before heading back into town where Morty had kindly paid for a hotel room for his winners. They had arranged to meet Morty later that day to discuss the wish situation.

He left the hotel with Abbie an hour later after they had each had a shower and fully enjoyed the hotel's breakfast services. They decided to go and stock up on important items at the pokemart after Thomas had been appalled to discover Abbie had left Olivine with only her low level Pokemon and three super potions.

They pair exited the shop with their rucksacks full to the brim of hyper potions, antidotes and ethers. As Thomas stuffed the last of his medicine into his bag he looked up and froze on the spot.

"Whats wrong?" Abbie asked

"Hide me!" yelped Thomas as a boy, aged around sixteen, the same as Thomas, swung into view.

"NO WAY!" The boy yelled. "Is that Thomas?" He said as he dashed over, his pudgy Munchlax on his heels.

"hi Liam" Thomas unenthusiastically said as the brown haired boy energetically bounced around on the spot in front of him.

"Haven't seen you in a while!" said Liam, "And is this your Girlfriend?" he said, a sly look crossing his face. This made Abbie blush. A slightly embarrassed Thomas replied; "No, this is Abbie, my friend who I am travelling with, she also happened to save my life." Liam could hardly contain himself when he heard that Thomas had been saved by a girl and had needed to be calmed down by his Munchlax before he could continue.

"Thomas always was needing to be saved back on three island" he told Abbie. "There was this one time at his dad's training centre when a Snorlax nearly landed on him while learning how to do bodyslam. I only narrowly pulled him out of the way in time!" Abbie asked Liam,

"So you two are old friends?" He shook his head "More like old rivals" a bitter tone now in his voice.

"Liam here has never once beaten me in a pokemon battle" Thomas explained to Abbie his pride evident in his voice. Liam quickly added: "I will win our next battle though!" "Really? How can you be so sure?" Thomas asked. "Because I have my secret weapon!" he exclaimed The grin now spread across his entire face.

"A secret weapon? Mind telling us what it is." Thomas asked. Liam flat out refused saying the only way he would find out was if they had a battle.

Thomas couldn't resist and soon the two boys stood on their chosen battle field, ready to fight.

Introduced Liam this chapter, hope you like him! Remember please R&R! Until next time, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the short chapters! I am however writing them very quickly and I hopefully there will be more soon! Any way, on with the adventure!

The two boys stood on their chosen battlefield, ready to fight.

The open field was an ideal place for a battle. The sun beat down upon the two old rivals who stood alone, one at each end of the field. Abbie had decided to sit in the shade to escape the heat, under a nearby tree with her Bayleaf. Liam yelled across to Thomas; "I hope you're ready, cause I am gonna win this battle!" Thomas shouted back; "I don't think so!" Both of the boys knew however - their battles were always a close match.

Abbie announced the beginning of the one on one battle from beneath the tree. Thomas reached under his blue jacket and went for the first pokeball hanging on his brown leather belt. The shiny red ball flew high in the air before snapping open, a beam of red light shot out and created the shape of a huge tortoise. "Torterra!" growled the imposing beast.

Liam on the other side of the field had opted for the smaller, more agile Munchlax. The Pokemon finished eating it's berry before it turned to face it's opponent. The gargantuan beast loomed over the frankly tiny, Pokemon. Munchlax was no coward though and seized the opportunity to make the first moved.

The potbellied Pokemon sprung high into the air. "Bite!" came the command as, Munchlax descended onto Torterra's head on began chewing on his horn. Thomas' Pokemon was having none of this, so it shook it's head and dislodged it's assailant with ease. "Razor leaf!" Thomas Instructed, his Pokemon obeyed and hundreds of green leaves shot out from it's mouth, slamming into Liam's Munchlax's chest.

The onslaught stopped which allowed the smaller Pokemon to approach its opponent and prepare for a physical attack. Liam chose to use focus punch. His Munchlax once again, climbed on top of Torterra where it stood charging its powerful move.

"Now's our chance Torterra!" Thomas yelled, "Use Earthquake!" The whole of the battlefield shook violently, both Thomas and Liam struggled to remain upright as the powerful attack decimated it's target. Munchlax was thrown off of Torterra's back and fell to the ground. Torterra remained stable in the centre of the field ready to finish off Munchlax. An excited Thomas yelled the finishing move;

"Use body slam!" The huge tortoise moved over the tiny beast, casting a long shadow across it, Thomas' pokemon reared up on its hind legs, Munchlax's eyes were closed looking as though it had accepted defeat.

Thomas looked across to Liam expecting a defeated look. What he saw was a cocky smile. "Not so fast," Liam exclaimed, "You forgot about our secret weapon." "Now Munchlax, HYPER BEAM!" he screamed. The green Pokemon opened it's mouth and unleashed the searing white beam. The hyper beam blasted Torterra away from Munchlax and effortlessly tossed him across the field. Torterra landed hard and instantly fainted.

"Yes! My first ever victory over Thomas!" cried Liam as the pair recalled their Pokemon. "The two boys shook hands.

"Didn't expect a hyper beam there," said Thomas

"Yeah, well we have been training," replied Liam.

"Bad luck," said Abbie to Thomas, as she walked over to the two rivals. At this moment, a small alarm went off on Abbie's Poketch. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she checked her watch, they were late for their meeting with Morty. Abbie grabbed Thomas' wrist and physically dragged him towards the gym where they had arranged to meet Morty.

Seeing as he had little else to do. Liam decided to tag along. "Wait up you guys!" he yelled as he sprinted after the pair down the dusty road.

Yay for Liam and Munchlax! Love that little Pokemon! Remember please R&R! Until next time, Bye!


End file.
